A Pink and Black Reunion(re-post)
by Hamm-Ram
Summary: fixing this story up and gonna make it better. Tommy gets a surprise visit by his old girlfriends. rated for lemon(s). don't like, don't read. flamers not welcome. Tommy/Kimberly/Kat with a little Trent/Kira
1. Chapter 1

fixed version

* * *

"Well, I'm gonna head on home," Tommy said to his four students/fellow Rangers. "I've got a lot of tests to grade."

"Good night, Dr. O," Conner, Ethan, Kira and Trent said.

Tommy noticed that the only girl ranger on the team was sneaking glances at the white ranger and vice versa, and both were turning their heads away so they wouldn't get caught. He chuckled at this, remembering when two certain girls who wore a lot of pink caught his eye. He walked out of the cyber café, and as he turned a corner, two girls walked into the café. They both looked about as old as Tommy. One had long brown hair and was wearing a pink tank top that stopped an inch above her bellybutton with white shorts. The other one had light blond hair, and was wearing a pink t-shirt with a kangaroo on it with brown shorts and boots.

"Sorry, but we're closed," Hailey said. "You'll have to come back tomorrow."

"We were just coming to see an old friend of ours," the brunette said.

"And who might that be?" Ethan asked.

"Tommy Oliver," the blond said.

The four rangers huddled up, whispering amongst themselves.

"Think we can trust them?" Conner asked.

"I don't know," Trent said. "They could be some of Mesogog's goons in disguise."

"Mesogog?" the brunette asked. "Wait, I thought Tommy hung up his morpher after TJ took his place."

"Apparently, he took it off the hanger," the blond said.

"Hold on, boys," Kira said as she got up and walked to the girls. "Before we tell you where he is, let me ask you a couple questions. One, what are your names?"

"Kimberly Ann Hart," the brunette said.

"Katherine Hillard," the blond answered.

"Which brings me to my second question. Were you two once Power Rangers?"

The two girls started stammering, but Kira stopped them and changed her bracelet to Dino Morpher form.

"See? The four of us, along with Dr. O are the newest team of Rangers. The reason I asked if you were Rangers once is because your faces rang a bell, and I realized you were in Dr. O's video diary. The original pink ranger and her replacement, correct?" Kira guessed, gesturing to Kim then Kat.

"That would be correct. You're pretty smart."

"Thanks. I am the only girl on this team."

"We know how that goes."

The girls laughed while the guys shouted 'Hey!' in unison, feeling insulted

"Name's Kira Ford. I'm the yellow."

"So, wait," Conner said, running up to them. "You two were Rangers too?"

"Yep. So, what color are you?"

"I'm Conner McKnight, the red."

"I'm Ethan James, the blue," Ethan said, running up to them.

"I'm Trent Fernandez, the white ranger," Trent said.

"Tommy's old color."

The girls noticed how Trent's eyes were on Kira and Kira was sneaking a peek at him. They turned their heads, and the girls giggled. The new rangers told their seniors where to find Tommy, but before they left, Kimberly whispered something into Kira's ear.

"If I were you, I wouldn't wait on the guy to make the first move. I'd do it myself. And looks like he's got a thing for you too."

Kira blushed, but figured she should trust her. As Kat and Kim left the café, they saw Kira hug Trent and give him a kiss. They fluttered their fingers, and went off to find their guy.

* * *

sorry for cutting it here. felt it was appropriate


	2. Chapter 2

here's the re-post of chapter 2

* * *

The girls were riding down the dirt road in Kat's jeep when they noticed another jeep on the side of the road and crashed into a tree. Looking at the license plate, it confirmed to belong to Tommy. They didn't see him anywhere, but they heard the familiar sounds of fighting. When they came onto the scene, they saw a Black Ranger fighting a bunch of weird creatures. And judging from the number of them, they guessed they were like the Putties they used to fight.

"How much you wanna bet the black ranger is Tommy?" Katherine asked.

"Let's just go help him," Kimberly said.

The former Pink Rangers raced down, and started kicking Tyrannodrone tail. A couple times, two of them would put them in arm locks while a third tried to group them (AN: hey, they're primal, so they have urges), but every time they tried it, the girls kicked them hard in the crotch. Once they were all defeated, the girls saw the black ranger de-morphed into the man they were looking for. He turned his head, and could swear he was dreaming as he said their names before passing out. The girls picked him up, brought them to their jeep, and drove him to his house.

They got the keys from his pocket, and unlocked his door. They then took him to the bedroom. They put him on the bed, going to find some medical supplies. They returned to his room 10 minutes later, and saw him waking up. Kimberly pushed him down, keeping him on the bed.

"Oh, I don't think so, Tommy Oliver," she said.

Tommy's eyes widened, and he looked at the person before him shocked.

"Kimberly?" Tommy asked surprised.

"And don't forget about me," Katherine said as she walked into the room.

"Katherine? What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, we came because we heard about new rangers and someone named Dr. Oliver moving here. So, what were those things you were fighting? Are they like the Putties we used to fight?"

"Yeah. They're called Tyrannodrones. I made them, but things went haywire."

"What? How could you even do that?"

"Well, after I went off to college, I got a degree in paleontology. One thing led to another, and now I'm fighting them."

"No matter what happens, we just can't keep from fighting monsters, huh?"

"I guess so."

"Just sit back, and we'll treat your injuries. Be a good boy, and you may get a reward."

Tommy's groin twitched as Kimberly said that last part. After a few bandages, the girls finished treating his wounds.

"Well, I think Tommy deserves a reward. Don't you agree, Kimberly?"

"Yes, I do, Katherine. So, Tommy, we'll take turns. Who do you wanna do first?"

* * *

snake1980 came up with the idea for the girls to find Tommy in a fight in the old version. anyway, thinking of doing an epilouge with Trent and Kira getting it on. what do you think?


	3. never get over your first crush

sorry this took so long. needed help.

* * *

"Well we have know each other the longest Kim so what do you say Beautiful," Tommy asked as Kimberly beamed at his old nickname for her as Katherine left the room after closing the door to make sure the two had some privacy.

Kimberly starts dancing to some imaginary music in the room sensually removing her clothes as Tommy can feel his pants tighten as he sees glimpse of her pink lacy bra as she works her shirt over her head. Next she works her pants down as her matching thong is sinking into her firm bottom as Tommy takes in her lithe figure from all the years of gymnastics even winning a few Gold medals from the Olympics for the US. Slipping her thumbs between the waistband of her panties sliding them down her sexy legs before kicking them to the pile of her other discarded clothes before her bra shortly joined them showing her perky C-cups with rosy pink nipples capping them off.

Removing the covers and working Tommy's pants along with his boxers in one fell swoop, Kimberly is shocked at just how big Tommy was since they never went this far when in high school. Slowly working her courage up, Kimberly takes a tentative lick along his Dragon Dagger before Tommy moans and Kimberly takes more licks as she makes sure to lube his Zeo Sword up for the fun to come. Opening her mouth Kimberly takes the first few inches in her mouth as she bobs her head along his Brachio Staff making Tommy moan as he grabs her head to control the speed of her bobs.

"Gonna cum soon," Tommy said but Kimberly had other ideas as she removes her mouth before kissing Tommy on the lips.

Not even bothered by the taste on Kimberly's lips, Tommy eagerly kisses the brunette as he grabs her buttocksmaking her jump in his arms as a moan escapes into Tommy's mouth. Lining her opening with his brachio staff, Kimberly slides down till Tommy feels a bit of resistance before Kimberly pulls herself up and slams herself the rest of the way down tearing her hymen as tears escape from her eyes as Tommy soothes her pain by peppering her face with kisses. Once the pain fades, Kimberly lifts her body up before slamming herself back down before Tommy flips their positions as he pulls out before slamming back in letting his balls slap against her firm buttocks. Before long Tommy gets a devilish idea as he starts spanking Kimberly's butt making her moan but her womb tightens as a result so Tommy continues to spank his first girlfriend's tush as he feels his orgasm approaching once more.

"Tommy, so close," Kimberly said

"Me too," Tommy said.

As the two continue for several thrusts as Tommy piledrives his Saba into the petit brunette as he floods her pussy with his semen as her juices coat his cock. Tommy pulls out and Kimberly is eager to taste the cocktail of their combined release loving the taste as she cleans it as it shines in the light.

* * *

hope you liked this chapter. sorry if it's a little short. next chapter will have Kat's fun. the one after that, Kat and Kim


	4. the brachiosaurus and the cat

here's the fun with Kat. enjoy

* * *

"That was... awesome," Tommy said as he pulled out.

"And it's only gonna get better," Kim said but before she could go any further...

"When's my turn?" Kat asked from behind the door.

"Sorry you can come in now," Kim said as Kat entered.

Kimberly just got up from the bed and walked over to the chair near the closet with a extra sway to her step as Tommy watches her ass jiggle before the sounds of clothes hitting the floor brings him back to the sexy Kathrine with her D-cups with rock hard nipples capping them off. She has a lean figure from all the years she studied dance in London and mile long legs that seem to just drag on leading to her slim hips with a small patch of blond hair above her slit. Tommy is mesmerized by Kathrine's beauty as she walks towards him before kissing down his body sending shivers up his spine till she reaches his Saba. Wrapping her tits around his Dragon Dagger, Tommy throws his head back as he enjoys her soft yet firm breast massaging his hard Saba while Kathrine sucks on his head eagerly. In no time at all, Tommy roars as he releases his power in Kathrine's mouth as she swallows as much as she can but some escapes and drips on her tits.

Meanwhile on the chair, Kimberly has both feet on the arm rests as one hand works her nipples and the other rubbing her clit while catching some of Tommy's seed as it comes out. "Alright Kat, enough foreplay," said Tommy as Kathrine agreed before moving to the head of the bed and spreads her legs showing Tommy her dripping womanhood eager to get peirced by his Saba. Being as careful with Kathrine as he was with Kimberly, Tommy inches in as Kathrine winces in pain before he hits some resistance. Taking one last look at the Austrailian beauty that helped mend his heart, she smiles and nods at Tommy as he pulls out before slamming back in and ripping her hymen as he bottomed out inside her womb. After some waiting, Kathrine bucks her hips as Tommy starts off slow while peppering her with kisses but soon Kathrine wants more as Tommy can feel her breasts rubbing against his chest.

Deciding to change their position, Tommy pulls Kathrine up as it appears she is sitting in his lap as he leans down and starts suckling on her tits like a baby getting milk from its mother. Kathrine loves the feeling as she crosses her arms behind Tommy's head to make sure he doesn't pull away, but that is the last thing on his mind as the two feel their orgasms approaching as Kimberly also feels her own building up from the free sex show in front of her. As if a switch was flipped, all three climaxed together with Tommy painting Kathrine's insides white and Kimberly soaked Tommy's chair in her love juice.

"Well, I think it's time for the main event," Kimberly said.

"I agree, Kim," Kat said.

* * *

sorry for the tease. felt like doing it. also, gonna go see TMNT soon.


End file.
